


The Third Wheel

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Almost threesome, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: James and Lindsey pretend to be a married couple on their undercover mission.





	The Third Wheel

It was the look on Lindsey's face that had set James on the path towards her. She talked to their target with a certain suave, a certain charisma. She was good at this, had been for as long as they'd known each other. She was getting the man off his guard, seducing him just enough that they would be able to finish what they'd come for. They knew everything about this man down to the last detail and were ready to use his desires against him. When Lindsey had glanced over to James, giving him the signal, he knew it was all over for their man. Seth Harrington was going to die tonight.

James made his way across the room to greet him. He slid his arm around Lindsey's waist and pulled her close to his side, a wine glass in his other hand. He looked to Seth with a smile and set his glass down to hold out his hand to him. When Seth's hand met his, he shook it with a firm grip. “Carter Williams.” He introduced himself with one of the many fake identities he'd created for these occasions.

“Williams?” Seth asked and then looked between the two of them. “Are you and Vivian...”

“Yes, we are. Happily married for...how many years again, dear?” He asked, turning to Lindsey. He liked to keep her on her toes.

“Oh, you're so forgetful, aren't you?” Lindsey tapped him on the shoulder. “Going on six years now.”

“Wow, six years?” Seth chuckled nervously and took a sip of his wine. “I didn't realize you were married.”

James could tell their plan had worked quite well so far and he looked to Lindsey, pretending to be confused. “I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something here?”

“No, nothing at all. We were just-”

“Oh, Seth. That isn't true.” Lindsey interrupted and then leaned forward and whispered. “You can say you were interested in me. Truthfully, me and my husband have been looking for...” She looked to James, acting shy. “A nice man to spend a night with.” It must have been Lindsey's light touch of her finger against Seth's collar. Or maybe it was the way she'd positioned herself, turned towards James with her cleavage exposed, the slit up the side her dress showing just a little too much skin. James would be lying if he said he didn't affect him in the same way it'd affected Seth.

Seth readily accepted their offer. He owned the mansion this gathering took place in. Most of the people there were distant business partners, people he didn't really need to interact with much. He'd said so as he lead them to one of the spare bedrooms. Seth simply told security that he was giving them a tour since they were good friends of his and said to give them some space unless it was urgent. They wouldn’t bother them after that.

They walked up the flight of stairs and entered a room at the far end of the building. James and Lindsey walked arm and arm the whole way. They stepped inside the room and Seth closed the door, even locking it with one of his keys. By the time Seth had turned back to them, James had already shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He looked to Seth with a warm smile that seemed to make the man melt in place. If only he knew the truth about them.

Seth walked over to James and removed his tie for him. Once he tossed the tie to the side, he unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt. James did similarly to Seth as they worked to undress each other. They were down to just their pants and shoes when Lindsey tugged James away from Seth. She gave James a wink and then turned to Seth and pushed him back on the bed. The two of them watched as she lowered the straps of her dress. 

James felt his throat go dry, his guard dropping just a little. He walked to Lindsey and stood almost pressed to her back. He took the zipper of her dress between two of his fingers and lowered it slowly, pressing one kiss to the back of her neck. It hadn’t been what they’d planned, but it didn’t look like either of them cared at that point. James put his hands on Lindsey’s shoulders and slid them down her arms, pulling the straps of the dress down until the dress fell to the floor with a light thud. He heard a quiet gasp from Seth that snapped him back to reality and made him remember why they were there.

James walked around to one side of the bed, Lindsey to the other. He laid himself next to Seth and sucked at his jawline while Lindsey kissed from his neck to his chest. They gave him all the attention he wanted. Seth’s eyes closed shut, his breathing becoming heavier. James looked to Lindsey, who nodded, and then he slowly took out a knife from the holster on his leg. When Seth opened his eyes from the lack of contact, Lindsey put her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. She smiled at him sweetly. She covered his mouth with a cloth, holding it in place. Before Seth could struggle very much, James plunged the knife into his throat and quickly removed it to let the blood flow. He wiped his knife on the sheets, so it was relatively clean when he placed it back in the holster. Once he knew the job was done, he stood up from the bed and found his tie on the floor before dressing himself once again. He pulled his shirt and suit jacket on, taking his time to redo his tie. He knew Lindsey could handle the rest. 

Once he was finished, he turned to Lindsey and watched as she held down Seth’s arms, keeping the cloth tight against his mouth to muffle him until his chokes and attempted screams stopped. Lindsey stood up and fixed her dress, covering her exposed skin, and shoved the cloth near her breast. She looked to him with a triumphant smile, though the tension from before was thick in the air.

“Ready to go, dear?” James asked with a smile, holding a hand out to her.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his. “Oh, babe. I’m always ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this. I don't know yet.


End file.
